


Lonely fishy

by Vaporiscool



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, Post-Game, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Self-Reflection, betad??, kinVENT?1??1, lonely little fish man sits in room and denys mental health issues, short fic, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporiscool/pseuds/Vaporiscool
Summary: Youre someone underserving of friendship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Lonely fishy

**Author's Note:**

> Note!!! this was originally meant to be a full versed fic about eridan and trauma n going through him and attachment issues but i lost motivation and decided to just finish it off like this. so its not anywhere near my best wwork <3

> You are Eridan Ampora, 

You used to wear that name with pride, back at 6 sweeps anyway.

Now you are roughly 9 sweeps old, and you no longer hold your name so proudly, rather- you wished that name never existed. That you never existed. Uh, nevermind that though.You’re content, mostly.

As content as you could be on earth C anyways. 

You’ve learnt to embrace loneliness, or well learnt to accept it. Being lonely is better for you in the long run. 

You’re going to be honest, there has been times in which you’ve tried NOT to be lonely but its to tiring for both you and the others. So you decided to just. stop. 

You sit in your hive all day, with your books contemplating where _you_ went wrong, and every time you realise you went wrong EVERYWHERE. You made everything go wrong.

After the game it was recommended to seek therapy, but you don’t need it, you don’t deserve it. The only thing thats ever been bad in your life was caused by you and will be fixed by you, no matter what the others tried to tell you. They actually tried to tell you a lot, not related to the therapy thing. Very unrelated to that. 

They told you a lot of what happened after you died, how much they hated you (Mainly Karkat told you that) and well, the rest actions speak louder then words but by god you wished theyd just speak to you. 

** But no, loneliness is better suited for princes like you. the batshit insane, genocidal asshole ones. Unworthy of the throne. **

**Author's Note:**

> now this!!! this is pog champ!!! anyway give me clout on insta /hj @vaporworm


End file.
